


All the time in the world

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Partners and friends, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker is 20, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Soft Peter Parker, Teddy Bears, Thats why theres a platonic tag, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: They're stuck at their places, away from each other... they find ways to cope
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had promised myself I wouldn't write anything quarantine themed, but here I am.
> 
> Short af because it be like that sometimes.

Sometimes Peter hated living in New York, and right now was one of those moments. He had been practically living with Tony for a few months, but he also needed to go to his apartment from time to time. He had plants to water and more things to take care of. Even with all the chaos in the world. 

In one of those weekly visits to his place, he took a little longer than usual, deciding to spend the night, only to wake up to the news that he wouldn't be able to return to the tower, where he was living with Tony, because stuff was so bad that everyone had to stay inside their houses as much as possible. 

Peter doesn't wanna use Tony's money for shit like going back to him during quarantine, so when his boyfriend offered to send a suit to pick him up he refused.

Tony's giving lots of money and masks all over the world. Maybe managed to put some suits to make masks, or to ship them to other countries. He probably did a video of him with the mask over the mask of the Iron Man suit to spread awareness, Peter is not sure, they don't talk much about that and Peter has kept away from news because he doesn't want to get overwhelmed. 

They talk through the phone and video calls, Tony is spoiling him a little and sends him food, which is the only thing Peter allows him to do because it's an actual necessity, and try to share as much as they did before all this.

"No Tony, another 5 foot teddy bear is not a necessity, I already have one anyways" he shook his head, staring to the screen with a little smile 

"But it'll keep you company and make you a little more happy and all that!" Tony pouted from what looked to be the living room. 

"Yes, probably, but I already have one teddy bear, I don't need another" he pauses, noticing the determination on Tony's face "look, when this starts to look better you can get me a giant bear, okay? But please wait a little" 

Tony finally nods, a small smile on his lips, his eyes turning mischievous "you didn't say anything about small bears, one is already on the way to your place, next to some snacks... figured you'd like to eat something nicer" 

Peter sighs, smiling fondly at the screen "thank you, Tony... I was craving chocolate this morning"

"Its nothing, I- it was really nothing" he smirks "I hope you like the bear when it arrives, tho" he adds, throwing in a wink, making Peter blush a little.

"Oh God... now I'm concerned with what you've done to that poor bear... I really hope you didn't hurt a poor innocent teddy bear" 

After a couple seconds of silence they both laugh, stopping and staring at each other's eyes for some seconds. 

"I love you" they mumble at the same time, making them laugh again, this time a little softer, silence stretching for a couple seconds after their laughs have died.

"I wish I was there with you" Peter sighs, looking down at the keyboard, feeling how some tears threaten to spill. 

"Its okay baby, I'm here for ya, and if you miss me way too much I'm gonna get on a suit and visit you, yeah? I promise to install some sort of washing system on it so its clean" he smiles at Peter. It's obviously a joke because he swore to Peter that he won't leave the tower if it's not an emergency. 

Peter smiles at that, nodding softly "I miss you taking me out to fly around the city... and cooking with you" he brushes a stray tear out of his face "I miss sleeping with you... I've been cuddling the teddy bear you got me like a year ago" 

Tony is smiling widely, love clear on his eyes "I'm cuddling a bunch of pillows cuz I don't have a teddy bear, but they smell like you, so that's good... God, I'm gonna get upset when the smell wears off" he looks up, trying to keep away some tears of his own. 

Peter chuckles at that "you got one of my colognes over there, use that while I'm here... the bear now smells like your cologne" he comments "Its the one bottle you brought one time and never left" 

"Just like you" he quips "you walked into my heart and I don't think you'll ever leave" 

Peter stares at him with his mouth open in surprise, more tears on his eyes.

"I know it's a bad moment to ask, due to the circumstances... but- would you like to move in with me? Full time? You can bring everything you want from your place and- and .... we can get a new place even, it doesn't have to be the tower" he chuckles, a little blush creeping up his cheeks.

Peter laughs too, looking at Tony through the screen "yeah... god yeah I wanna live with you" he brushes more tears out of his eyes "but we'll see how we do it when we can see each other yeah? Promise me you won't rush into hunting a place, please" he sighs 

Tony smirks and then nods "of course, baby, we got all the time in the world"


End file.
